The present invention relates to riggings for commercial fishing nets and, more specifically, to systems and methods for commercial trawling operations.
Trawling is a conventional fishing technique in which a net having one open end and one closed end is pulled through the water. The open end moves through the water first such that fish are caught within the closed end of the net. The net is then drawn up into the boat and emptied. Trawling is most commonly used during large scale commercial fishing operations.
The present invention is of particular significance when used as part of a trawling system comprising a single net towed behind a single boat, and that application will be described in detail herein. However, the rigging systems and methods of the present invention, and in particular certain of the rigging components, may have broader application to other trawling systems. The scope of the present invention should thus be determined by the claims appended hereto and not the following detailed description.
The rigging components used during commercial trawling are subject to extreme conditions, such as exposure to salt water and large forces, are relatively costly. Also, the rigging required to maintain the net at the desired depth and open as it is pulled through the ocean is relatively complex. The commercial rigging components thus form a substantial portion of the expense of a commercial trawling operation.
The need thus exists for improved rigging systems and methods for commercial trawling operations.
A rigging system or apparatus for connecting together door legs and bridal lines of a trawling system. The rigging apparatus comprises a main member and two or perhaps three link members. The link members are interlocked with the main member. The rigging system is optimized for use in a conventional trawling system comprising a door assembly to which door legs are attached and a net to which bridal lines are attached. The door legs are detachably attached to the main member. A slack line is attached to the main member and may be detachably attached to the door assembly. Each bridal line is attached to one of the link members, and one (or more) pennant lines are attached to another of the link members.